Firebug
by ChaosDemon1129
Summary: Origin Story of the Pyro. My take on the Pyro's past life and gender. Oneshot.


Relentless is the word I would call my pursuer. It kept banging on the door of the closet, in which I hid, its horrible rattling breath torturing my ears. I only caught a glimpse of it before I ran. A bright red rubber suit and a gas mask pulled over its head, standing in the burned ruins of my house. It turned its blank eyes in my direction and I ran, fear powering my mad dash from the monster. That was a month ago, and here I am, still running.

I gasped as the blade of a fire ax pierced the flimsy wooden door. I scanned the room for an exit, and was rewarded by a small window. It was out of my reach, but I tugged a ruined couch under it and I pulled myself up. A small pane of glass stopped me, but I broke it with a small knife I had acquired for my defense. It shattered with a musical tinkling, and I pulled myself through it.

I hit the ground running, aiming for a small village in the distance. I tossed a glance over my shoulder and saw the building I took refuge in go up in flames. This happened to everything that I stayed in. Forests, buildings, towns, everything! Nothing was safe from its fiery wrath.

Reaching the town limits, I stopped and glanced around. I knew that the monster loved looking at the fires it creates, so I was safe for a couple of hours. I took note of the mainly wooden structures and the small shops in the town. It would love to burn this place down. I heard the sounds of drunken singing coming from a building labeled Bar to my right. Curious, I went in.

I was immediately assaulted by the overwhelming smell of alcohol, the stench nearly bowling me over. Under it was the scent of food. Delicious food. I hadn't eaten for a week. Saliva immediately flooded my mouth and I tugged my wallet from my pocket and looked at the money within. I found that I had just enough to buy a meal at the bar. I walked up to the bartender and ordered my food. I found an empty table and sat down. The source of the singing I heard outside of the bar was two men, one black with an eye-patch and the other with an over-sized helmet on his head. They were surrounded by seven other men, varying in their ethnicity. They were all wearing blue and had a logo sewn onto their clothes. B.L.U: Builders League United. I never heard of it so I shrugged and turned to the barmaid, carrying my food.

"Here it is ma'am." The waitress gave me a cheery smile, but I ignored her and peered out of the window. Satisfied that my pursuer wasn't there, I dug in. I inhaled my food, tasting meat and potatoes. I heard a impressed whistle from across the bar.

"Wow. Hungry much girlie?" I looked up and saw a rather skinny man, almost a teen really, look at me from the groups with the drunk singing people.

I glared at him and turned back to my food.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I heard angry footsteps coming towards me and the singing stop. I looked up and saw the skinny guy walking towards me, an outraged expression on his face. "Do you know who I am?"

"Should I?" I answered, still sitting.

"Babe. You don't know what you got yourself into." He finally reached my table and swept the food off the table. I looked at the mess on the floor and got up.

"I was gonna eat that."

"So what? You gonna cry now?" He taunted. I swiftly brought my knee up and buried it in his stomach. He grabbed his middle and staggered away a little bit. He wheezed and glared at me, his eyes full of hate.

I smiled down at him, "Nope. You are." He straightened and tried to rush at me, a fist raised, but I grabbed the offending hand and tugged it up and behind his back. The knife I had was held by my other hand and placed on his neck.

"You better pay for my meal." I said coldly. Grumbling, he slowly took out his wallet from his pocket with his free hand. I put my knife away and took the wallet and took out a ten dollar bill.

"Thank you." I handed his wallet back and went back to the stunned bartender.

"Sorry about the mess. May I have another plate?" He nodded mutely and headed into the kitchen. I looked at the mess on the floor and sighed. Such a waste of food.

"Those were some interestin' moves there pardner. Scout had it comin' to him anyway. That boy needs to learn some manners." I turned and saw a short man wearing a hardhat and goggles along with a mechanics overalls, a wrench tucked into his belt.

"Scout?" I asked, ignoring his odd appearance. He nodded to the fuming man that I just beat. He was being consoled by a rather lanky man wearing a pair of aviators, a vest with some bullets on it, and a slouch hat.

"Yeah. I reckon' he had too much to drink. Name's Engineer by the way. So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Joan. I was just passing through." I rubbed my arm nervously.

"Now it's not nice to lie. I know a hunted man when I see one."

"I'm not a man."

"Hunted man. Woman. 'Bout the same thing." I sigh, having been caught, and told him about my pursuer.

"Fine. It's been following me for a month now. It burned down my house and wears this weird red rubber suit and a gas mask." He looked at me, his eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"That thing has been following you for a month?"

"You know it?"

"It's part of our rival company. Reliable Excavation Demolition, R.E.D. for short. They're mercenaries trying to sabotage B.L.U., but we were employed to stop them and perform counter-sabotage. This one, we call it a Pyro, just got recently employed and it's a hard bugger to beat."

"It's been burning everything in its path to get to me. I don't know why." Engineer grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Think." I scanned my memories to find the reason. I gasped and opened my eyes when I found something.

"I remember seeing this meeting between a lady in purple and some man that I couldn't see. The woman noticed me and looked ready to kill me, so I left. I was just cleaning the bathrooms in the stadium like my boss told me. I didn't mean to."

"You saw the Administrator?"

"The who?"

"Nothing."

I frowned, but let it go, "And that's it. That Pyro or whatever showed up that night."

"Well ah'm at least gonna try to help." He turned towards his comrades, his wrench already in his hand. "We need to protect this girl."

"I'm not a girl. I'm twenty one." Scout shot a glare at me and looked at Engineer.

"Why would I help her?" He puffed out his chest.

"Because the Pyro is coming for her and you know it won't stop until she's dead." Scout's chest immediately deflated and he had a look of horror plastered on his face.

"The Pyro's coming here? Like right now? We don't even have our weapons!"

"It don't matter. This girl is now protected by B.L.U. Mercenaries. We will at least buy her time." I looked at Scout and, despite his terror, he had a look of resolve on his face. I looked at the other mercenaries, the two drunks now completely sober, and saw the same.

"Thanks. I owe you -" I froze as I heard the frighteningly familiar breathing coming from outside the door. I felt a heavy hand and was picked up and placed behind the bar by the helmeted B.L.U. that was singing with the eye-patch wearing one. He pointed at the door leading outside.

"Go go go!" He whispered, shoving me towards the entrance.

"What about y-" I was cut off again as the Pyro kicked open the small door and walked inside, a flamethrower held at the ready. I dropped and crawled towards the door, the sounds of fighting starting behind me.

I sprinted out of the bar and turned out of the alleyway I was let out on. I already saw the first flames flicker in the bar and I hoped that the mercenaries would make it out fine. I spotted an abandoned barn a little bit out of the town limits and decided to make my way there. I ran towards the barn and saw that it was made of wood. Great.

I kicked open the doors and made my way inside, the dim lighting making me squint. I searched the little rooms that were there. I found a room riddled with holes and saw a fresh corpse propped up against the wall, holding a shotgun. I immediately spotted the weapon and tugged it out of his hands, finding some shells for the gun in his pockets. I climbed up a ladder and made my way up to a small loft filled with hay. My plan was to wait there and blow the Pyro to bits. I looked out a small hole overlooking the town and saw that it was already in flames, a small figure collapsing on it's main street. I briefly hoped that it was the Pyro, but it was crushed as I saw its figure coming down the road towards me. I turned back to the doors and got my shotgun ready.

After a couple of minutes I heard its footsteps outside. I heard a creak come down from under me.

There was a door beneath me?! I mentally screamed and waited for the Pyro to wander into my sights. I was rewarded with a masked head popping out from the room beneath me, followed by a rubber body. I aimed my shotgun and fired.

The Pyro seemed to hear me and managed to dodge with a muffled cry of surprise. It whirled around and pulled a flare gun from his belt, but I was already on the move, leaping out of the loft as the flare set it on fire. I rolled to lessen the impact of me leaping from the loft to the floor and I came up with my shotgun pointed in his face, its flare gun in mine. We both stared at each other, the Pyro with his head cocked. I brought up my knee and kicked the flare gun out of its hand and moving my shotgun barrel in the process. I tried to get my shotgun up, but the Pyro brought one of his hands down on it, knocking it out of my loose grip. I lunged to the side as the Pyro tried to punch me and ran into another room. I found a fire axe lying in some hay and grabbed it, spinning and bringing it up just in time to block the Pyro's own axe. Both of us struggled for a bit until I kicked the Pyro again, this time in the stomach. I tried to hit it with the axe, but a burning beam fell between us. Seeing an opportunity to get away, the Pyro stood up and ran out of the barn. I tried to get past the beam, but some rubble fell on me. The last thing I saw was a purple blob approach me.

* * *

I woke to the beeping of a monitor beside my hospital bed. I opened my eyes with a groan and scanned my surroundings. I was greeted with the sight of lollipops sprouting from everywhere and the walls tinged pink.

"What?" or at least thats what I tired to say. It came out more like: "Urgh." I heard a door opened and I turned my head. I was greeted by the sight of a woman wearing purple.

"Joan. I'm offering you a job at B.L.U. The worthless mercenaries need their own Pyro or else they'll be killed by the end of the week." I cocked my head to the side, confused by the odd woman.  
"What's with the lollipop's?"

"Ah. It seems that the side effects of the medicine we used on you are in effect. I'm. Offering. You. A. Job." She said slowly. I gave a slow nod, trying to convey my understanding. She took a rubber gas mask from the bag she was carrying and tossed it on my bed. I stared at it and decided to put it on. I liked the feel of it and started to hum happily.

"Um… I'll take that as a yes. As soon as you are ready to leave I'll send a car for you." With that said, she got up, placed a small lighter on the nightstand beside my band, and walked out of the door.

I stared at the door for a second, before turning to the nightstand. I found the small lighter laying on it. Grabbing it, I flicked it on.

A burst of rainbows erupted from the tip and I started to clap my hands happily. Unfortunately, the rainbow stream got cut off when I clapped. I felt depressed for a few seconds, but quickly picked it up and scanned the room for something the beautiful rainbows could live on. My gaze latched on to the curtains framing the window.

I rolled off of my bed and plodded to the window before flicked the lighter on. I held it next to the curtain and waited. After a second the rainbows leaped to the curtain in a burst of sparkles. Feeling satisfied, I turned towards the door and noticed a blue, full body, rubber suit. Leaning next to the door was what looked like a golden instrument of some sort. I found a trigger on it and a huge burst of rainbows flooded from the tip when I pressed it. Giggling, I pulled on the suit and the backpack that came with the golden thing and shrugged it on.

Opening the door, I was greeted by the sight of people singing and skipping along their way. One passed near me and, on a whim, I bathed him in the rainbows. Beautiful laughter followed and I clapped again. I turned back to the room and flooded it with rainbows.

* * *

A blue rubber clad figure walked out of the burning hospital, humming a happy tune, and found a dark suited man holding a sign that said Pyro. Walking up to the man, it got into the car and they drove off.

* * *

**Hey guys! ChaosDemon1129 here and thanks for reading my story! This is what I thought the Pyro's origin story was so don't judge me. Please...**

**Anyway! Thanks once again. Follow, Review, Favorite or any one you want! Also don't forget to check my other story/stories! See you later!**


End file.
